


A New Game

by Princess_Claire_Fey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Avatar (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Azula is a devious rat-viper, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Father-Daughter Incest, Incest, Ozai is a horny motherfucker, Passionate Firebending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Claire_Fey/pseuds/Princess_Claire_Fey
Summary: Ozai likes to think negotiations are his strong suit.





	A New Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somewhere_In_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_In_Time/gifts).



The flames were brilliant. On the verge her fifteenth, on the day of her Nation's power - the great walled city of their enemies fell to a blue maelstrom sourced from the great Phoenix Princess. If there was any doubt, any inkling of belief that the great Avatar would return, it was erased that day. For such a being of supposed devotion to peace and life surely would not have allowed such an act of death and destruction. The second time the comet's blaze had marked such power, a deed of total war, the demise of a civilization.   
  
The Phoenix King was almost sad he wouldn't live to see its third incarnation. Agni, there may not be a _need_ for a third if his daughter succeeded tomorrow, bringing the last stubborn society to heel under his rule. The snow savages may have believed they were safe on the day of their conqueror's birth. But indeed while her homeland would be celebrating the likeness of their beloved Phoenix Princess, she was here in the north, sailing towards her enemies during the height of summer. The time of year where the sun would not set on the poles for a month's time. When their enemy would be at their weakest.  
  
Though Ozai wasn't generally a man to forgo such pleasures and celebrations, his daughter certainly was. For her, standing at the golden prow of a warship heading a fleet _was_ the celebration. Her annoyingly persistent dedication had definitely brought frustration in the past, but now the Phoenix King found himself drawn to it. Such loyalty, such beauty. Raven locks of hair blowing in the icy northern winds as she plotted the fall of the Fire Nation's last real enemy. Just as she had done to the barbaric earthkin and the traitors from within. He often wondered what went on in that head of hers. What did she dream of? What feelings pervaded her senses in the moments before she killed her next enemy? Most people dreamed of honor and glory, material possessions. And yet even though he had sired her, his daughter's true motivations eluded him. Was it really so simple as a desire to lead her nation into greatness? What would she do when she had vanquished the last of her father's enemies? Cast out the rebels and traitors? That was the enigma that kept Ozai up at night. That, and her enchanting, downright _sexy_ appearance that put all other women to shame.  
  
He wanted to know what her pleasures were. He had offered her titles, but those were just a means to an end. Possessions were put away in chests, rarely used. Parades in her honor? 'Momentary amusement', her words. The buzz of rice wine and the sweet sugary haze of opium? 'Poison to the mind'. He had tried everything.  
  
_Almost_ everything.  
  
Ozai had been a fool not to think of it previously. It wasn't _proper_ for a lady. It was the type of thing you'd expect a Prince to get caught up in, not a princess. Then again, Azula was no _lady_ , like none of her predecessors in the royal line. Princess Ta, the Charitable. Lady Ilah the Fair. All of them known for their vain efforts to appear good and righteous before the peasants. But Azula? She was known for her deeds in service to her people. The submission and inevitable doom of her foes.  
  
His daughter wasn't like others and she didn't deserve to be treated like them. She was special. Just like her father.   
  
Both of them, second children behind incompetent and weak brothers slated to sit upon the dragon throne. Both of them outshined their rivals, proving to everyone that they were the superior heir, that they alone had the right to rule. Together, they were a perfect match. At the helm of the Fire Nation, together they commanded more power than any ruler in history. Possibly even more than the Avatar themself. Any one person alone could be betrayed, stabbed in the back, killed in their sleep... poisoned by one close to them. But together...  
  
Together they would be unstoppable.  
  
And _that_ was what kept Ozai from sleeping, what made him open the metal door with a **_Creeeaaaak_** and slip out of his sleeping quarters (ignoring the guards on either side of the door, their facial expressions invisible behind their faceplates). The chilled metal was cold below his bare feet, the evening northern air giving the man a faint shiver before he let his inner flame grow to counter the outside temperature. Despite wearing only simple robes, the Phoenix King's power over fire was more than enough to save him from discomfort.  
  
The ship was quiet, the crew taking the last moments of half-darkness to rest before the coming battle, before they'd be too far north for the sun to set. And yet, his little Phoenix Princess was not in her room. She was right where he had left her, standing at the golden prow of his capital ship. His pride, _The Ozai_.   
  
Of course, he _wanted_ to simply take her where she was standing, bending her over the prow and thrusting until he was satisfied. But what if she screamed, what if she fought? This voyage to their enemy could quickly turn into the biggest scandal since his coronation. It was improper enough with willing participants, though Ozai was confident he could get the Fire Sages in line and keep his court was from crying foul, but even a hint of coercion on his part could split his empire in two.  
  
The Phoenix King had to be careful. He was sure she'd want him, if he presented himself the right way.  
  
"Why are you not asleep like the rest?" He asked, wondering. Azula had always maintained her mind and body immaculately, as one would a weapon. When they required sleep, she would sleep. When they required maintenance, she would train, for hours and hours. And yet here she stood, staring at the crimson horizon as if that was the last thing on her mind.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"The sun doesn't bother me." she said, after some delay. "It's the silence" Azula explained, not turning. "Last chance I'll have to really think." the Phoenix Princess answered honestly, annoyed (if slightly) that her scheming had been interrupted so, yet unable to find a reason as to why it would truly be inappropriate.   
  
Ozai smiled. "And what is it that you are thinking about?" coming up from behind, placing one hand on the railing, another on his daughter causing a momentary shiver "More ways in which you can humiliate the snow savages?"  
  
"You underestimate them." she said honestly, recalling the many histories of devastating failures to occupy their icy walls - at the same time rolling her eyes at her father's brash overconfidence "Even at this opportune time, they still possess a great advantage against us. One which we'll all have to work to overcome."  
  
_And perhaps this is an opportune time for something else, hmm?_ Thought the Phoenix King, giving little thought to pointless battles which would be won one way or another, even if it took a few bloody defeats and insincere speeches to grieving mothers.  
  
"Don't you think, _Father?_ " the now-woman asked pointedly, turning now so the hand on her shoulder forced back to its owner's side.  
  
"Of course, but I-" He paused, this was not going the way he had planned. "...I think you're wasting an opportunity."  
  
Her eyes widened for a moment, transient surprise at her father's words and expression. He had a foot in the door.  
  
"Of course" she bowed her head as was appropriate, though evidently unsure of what he had meant "Tell me, father"   
  
"Well, earlier you said that you're taking this time to think."  
  
She sighed, leaning on the gold-encrusted railing. "Indeed."  
  
"And you're thinking because you say it'll be your last opportunity to do so" He leaned forward, pressing her right up against the prow. Returning his hand, though this time on her waist, his passionate _chi_ warming it instantly.  
  
"Trying to, anyway" she affirmed with an unfirm voice, annoyed now but clearly not entirely numb to the world around her - her cheeks flushing with color, her inner fire sparking with a drop of passion.  
  
The Phoenix King's voice was practically a whisper now. "But..." his face curled into a smirk. "Is it not also your last opportunity to have a little fun?" he asked, now staring into his daughter's golden eyes that matched his own, his gaze communicating his intentions where his words could not. He looked like a predator upon their prey, easily towering over his daughter's normally imposing form. Though while others may only pay attention to the threat she posed, that look in her eyes that told any man she could (and would) kill, Ozai's eyes were feasting on something else entirely. "When was the last time we did something together, my daughter?"  
  
With each year of war his daughter had grown into more and more of a woman, outshining her mother completely. In her youth she had always rejected looking as her mother wanted, like a _lady_. And it had worked out in her favor - delicate, fragile girls in silk dresses were a copper a dozen, churned out by noble houses year in and year out. But Azula was one of a kind. Her shapely form was covered not in elegant silks but battle dress and armor. Her figure toned, not just busty. Her fingers not just long and slender, but clawed, ready to kill. She was a woman, one who had gone out into the world, weathered by war. And now she was ready for a mate.  
  
She was ready for _him_. He could see it.  
  
"I suppose" she answered nonchalantly, as if there weren't greedy hands caressing her body, as if she couldn't smell her father's alcohol tainted breath as he exhaled mere inches from her face. Did he think she was blind? "But have you ever known me as the kind of girl to play _games_?" the Phoenix Princess asked rhetorically. She hadn't really, of course, and the Phoenix King knew it. Azula had been the golden child, ever-studious and always improving. Sure, her childhood hadn't been completely that of study and training, there were moments for play and rest. But to anyone close to her those were hardly wholesome childhood moments - Azula was never really _playing_ , everything was something to be won, from the moment she discovered winning.   
  
Ozai breathed in, not sure she was really following his words. "I wasn't thinking of a-"  
  
"So." The Phoenix Princess continued, not finished. "Why don't you make it worth my while, Daddy?" she asked, her voice full of implication and suggestion, her hands mimicking Father's own. Her eyes, however, spoke a different story. The same cool expression, calculating and unimpassioned, waiting.  
  
Ozai's own movements slowed. Reward? He did his best to maintain his own expression, but his insides were busy churning about, _wondering_. "Hmm, what kind of reward?" he asked, voice far more shaky than he likely realized. "A statue in your honor? Or perhaps you'd prefer another title to your name."  
  
Azula sighed, wondering how a man could unleash a fountain of sensual aspersions but not be prepared for any to be directed back at him. "I was thinking more of the you-get-on-your-knees-and-pleasure-me kind. Perhaps with a little begging for reciprocation on the side." she said plainly, leaning in so their foreheads touched. "Out here. Where anyone could see. Anyone could hear. Where anybody could know that the Phoenix King was on his hands and knees before his own daughter, paying his dues." she continued almost nonchalantly, her lips just short of touching his.  
  
"I..." he trailed off, in a rare _stutter_ (The great Phoenix King never stuttered!). The sheer boldness of his daughter's request was damning, not to mention unexpected. Ozai found himself not quite knowing what to think. The thought evoked something deep and primal within him, a feeling that felt familiar but he couldn't quite place. It made his stomach feel funny, each stroke of his daughter's hand (similarly warm with _chi_ as his own) churning it about as if it had turned to jelly the moment she had finished saying her piece. And on the other hand, it wasn't _right_. When he had imagined all this, it had all been different. _He_ had been the one making all the _advances_ , his daughter helpless but to have him teach her what it was to be a woman.  
  
And yet here she was, not the innocent little girl he had remembered. Almost as if she were _ready_ for him.   
  
"Why don't we discuss this inside" he said finally, gripping her waist as if to command her rather than merely ask.  
  
He felt a finger on his nose, a resistance to his pull. "Oh, Father." she teased, brushing that finger across his cheek, before leaning ever-so-slightly for a peck upon his lips. "There's no discussion to be had really, it's merely my price. You don't really expect me to give myself to you for petty trinkets, do you? A Phoenix Princess just has _so_ many prospects these days" she teased, knowing she could name half a dozen suitors who had approached her father (or even herself, bypassing him entirely as seemed to be a growing custom in these modern times) to initiate courtship, just within the last month or so.  
  
"I suppose not" The Phoenix King agreed, reluctantly. It had been foolish to believe his own daughter would yield like any common whore, playing into his desires as everyone below him did. He had raised her to be better than that - his successor, the Lord of the Fire Nation - servant to no man. It was just unfortunate that that apparently included _himself_ as well. He made her, did he not? Surely the great Phoenix King wasn't just any man.  
  
"So then," she challenged him after what seemed like minutes. "Is my price too high for you, Daddy?"  
  
Ozai swore at himself for teaching his daughter to be such a devious little girl, while at the same time unable to stop himself from admiring her tenacity. Though he had to admit she was _right_ to do so - however he justified it in his mind the Phoenix King wanted, _needed_ her far more than she needed him. He was approaching his twilight years, and any woman he might find would likely be a whore looking to get in on a royal lifestyle and pay her dues to her family. The only woman that could match him, that had all the things he deserved, was standing right in front of him in her prime of her life - the time where daughters and sons outshine their mothers and fathers. And she leveraged that particular advantage handily.  
  
Though try as she did to hide it, he knew that she shared his desire, too. To rule the earth with someone who shared her passion at her side, not just a worthless ornament to create heirs with. A true ally.  
  
"It's not the price, my daughter." he stated simply. "Why, it's rather my reward that I question. Why should any man do as you ask, without any assurance that he isn't just throwing away his honor for a woman's transient favor?" asked the Phoenix King, perhaps more genuinely than he had intended (to speak so plainly could be considered a weakness).   
  
Tried as he might have to be bold, Ozai's remark only gained a smirk from the Phoenix Princess. "And I question, why should any woman do ask you ask, sacrificing her oh-so-valuable honor of her own - without any assurance that the man who seeks her isn't willing to make the same sacrifice?" While Azula loved her nation is most aspects, the worth it placed on a woman's chastity was not one of those aspects - though she didn't let her personal distaste get in the way of using such apparent value in a... _negotiation_ such as this. "And please, your _honor_?" she mocked. "You threw away all your pride long ago, getting blackout drunk while your little girl was off conquering your cities for you."  
  
Azula plainness made the flames in his inner fire burn high. She didn't say anything that he hadn't already heard (or, if he were being honest, anything that wasn't true), yet the directness with which she derided him made him _angry._ As well liked by the rabble as she was, it wasn't her place to question his honor so! Had she said such things before others, it would have been grounds for _Agni Kai!_  
  
Having very little in the way of words, Ozai responded in the only way he knew how. Azula may have been a practiced bender, perhaps surpassing her father in some areas, though like any woman no matter how competent she lacked the brute strength of a man. **_Slap!_** A meager defense, though soon enough his daughter's hands found themselves pinned to the harsh metal. "You watch your tongue, girl."  
  
"Or what?" Azula asked with a mocking grin. "Will you send me to my room, _Daddy?_ Or will you threaten to give _zu-zu_ the crown again?" she teased, knowing full well that the twice-scarred thin to the bone boy currently residing in the palace dungeons wouldn't be accepted as an heir by anybody. "Or perhaps you'll defile me right here whether I approve or not?"  
  
"Perhaps I will" he growled. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it before.  
  
"Perhaps." a pause. "And perhaps I'll let it slip that during the battle for Ba Sing Se that you were passed out in some full moon bay bordertown, miles from where the propaganda purported you to be? Or perhaps how you screamed like a little boy when those white lotus insurgents attacked our encampment at night? Or maybe I'll accept Lord Delan's offer for courtship. No wait, I'll tell him I want to skip the formalities and go straight to a betrothal! Didn't you say something about him being a _traitor to our royal hou-_ "  
  
"Enough!" he yelled. "I will hear no more of these treacherous ramblings"  
  
"Then I will hear no more of your advances and thinly-veiled hooliganism" she said plainly before freeing her arms from his relaxed grip and sliding around him, escaping the golden prow out unto open space, walking back in the direction of the central spire.  
  
"I accept your price."  
  
"Excu-"  
  
"I'll give you what you want." he repeated, his voice revealing just how begrudgingly he was making this concession.  
  
The Phoenix Princess turned to look back her sullen father, who looked as though he had eaten his own manhood for breakfast. Now it was her turn to be surprised - she hadn't actually _expected_ him to acquiesce to her offer, rather throw a fit as he always does when he doesn't get what he wants. Not that Azula was totally disinterested in getting what she asked for - she looked upon her father with the same interest he had for her: cultural inhibitions aside, the only prospective mate who could even approach her level of power. The noblemen of the Fire Nation had grown weak - she could wait a thousand years and not find a courtship request actually worth accepting. Azula almost wished the Avatar had been found, for the bender of four elements surely would have made a powerful ally.  
  
That said, she hadn't prepared for a _yes_. In truth, the Phoenix Princess wanted more time to think. Though another part of her, the part of her that made her sex tingle didn't want to wait. That cute look of resignation and submission, so rare to see on the great _Phoenix King_. For once, she had challenged her daddy to Pai Sho and won.   
  
Waiting was hardly an option, anyway, for surely time would render her victory void as her proud father would certainly rethink his act of capitulation. Something had taken him this night, he was _desperate_. He wanted her like a starving man would dream of a feast. He was willing to forget the customs of their people, the fire sages (who would surely cry foul at such a wicked union), and yes, his own pride to get to her.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" she sighed, putting her hands to her hips as if her long delay in speaking was intentional.  
  
With the ball squarely in his court, it was now Ozai's turn to feel the consequences of his own words. Usually when he made promises or _agreements_ he was rarely held to them. This time however, going back on his word would lose him even more pride than he had already put on the table when he had agreed.   
  
He moved forward, taking short steps until he was upon her again. Even though he had several inches on her, somehow he felt her eyes looking down on him, judging. Or perhaps that's just what he saw in them, since her growing smirk told Ozai that she was enjoying this moment a great deal. It made him want to tackle her to the ground and choke until her cheeks went white and her body writhed, stopping just before the light in her eyes winked out - and in her delirium he would use her until he was satisfied and then leave her there on the cold metal for anyone to find, an example for anyone who dared challenge his power! Anger.  
  
It also made him feel something else, incongruous with the fires of anger in his chest. He felt his member fighting to escape, he saw his daughter's expression of victory take on a new meaning in his mind. He hated how the two mixed together. One had corrupted and twisted the other, turning something _good_ into something _bad_. His body and mind were betraying him.  
  
So when the great Phoenix King got on his knees and undid his daughter's belt he felt more alive than ever. And he hated that more than anything else.  
  
He stared. Ozai had peeked before. Spied. He had seen enough to get a decent idea. And to be frank, the Phoenix King had seen enough cunts that one more wasn't anything special. Enough time in enough whorehouses will do that. Though this was different. It was _Azula_. He had made this, it was his. And because of that, it was _forbidden_. He was never supposed to see her like this, blood rushing through her folds and a growing wetness. Despite her face bearing the same look she might have had she won a battle, her body betrayed her own readiness.  
  
...  
  
"What, do you not know what to do?" she asked, incredulous. She looking down on her father who had yet to make a move, his face like that of a deercat in the firelight.  
  
Silence.   
  
"Are you telling me in all your years together you've not once rewarded Mother for putting up with you?" she almost laughed. She could feel the heat of anger and embarrassment practically radiating off of him. Any more and he'd be breathing fire (and that excited her far more than she could admit). Granted, Azula had never been particularly fond of Ursa, considering her rather unfortunate opinions about her. Though given the behavior of her former husband she may have to reconsider such judgments.   
  
"It was _me_ who was putting up with-"  
  
"Kiss me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me, dumdum" she repeated, running a hand from her thigh to her sex to guide him, while simultaneously wondering just how many women he had disappointed.   
  
Azula sighed as Father complied with her command, surprisingly not entirely devoid of passion as he made his way up her thigh until his lips were meeting the lips of her opening. Each faint impression caused them to tingle more and more - his hot _chi_ -fueled breaths washing over it like water.  
  
"Now." she continued, moving her guiding hand higher and uncovering a pea-shaped bundle of nerves. "Try not to stray too far" she managed to speak levelly, not bothering to sound exasperated anymore as she was lost in the moment, her father's breaths barely an inch away and his face worth a thousand words. Thinking about it was one thing. Azula had brought many powerful men to their knees on her conquests of many natures, though never like this, and never _someone_ like this.  
  
Whether in the grand scheme of things it was good or bad was irrelevant - Azula had no basis for comparison. What was important was that his tongue's gyrations sent waves of pleasure up her spine. No awkward pauses or questions or detours elsewhere. He was _doing this_. She had _made him_ do it. For once, she had dictated the terms and gotten the reward. And what a reward it was.  
  
Mother _had_ always been right about one thing. Azula had always had beautiful hair... and it was obvious which side of the gene pool _that_ came from, Azula thought looking down. She almost wanted too...   
  
_why not?_  
  
With a slender hand the Phoenix Princess reached down and ran her claws through those sleek raven locks, lightly scratching his scalp and providing just that little push.  
  
"Mmm.." she hummed. "Keep going, Daddy. Just as you are" she said slowly, softly, her voice already starting to strain.  
  
Though the Phoenix King was quite unable to respond with words, his continued participation was more than enough of an indicator that he understood. Azula almost wished he could speak, so she could hear his reaction to being used so. She was almost certain he'd been in the opposite scenario numerous times, seducing young and pretty courtesans into his bedroom on the promise that somehow, maybe, it would lead to more down the road. Oh the things he must be feeling being on the other side, at the mercy of her whim to deny him any reward.  
  
_Would_ she really deny him though? He certainly knew what she did, otherwise he would have certainly declined her offer. Indeed, that was the likely reason he came out to her in the first place, not _just_ for a quick fuck (though with Ozai that's probably a decent part of it). No, he wanted something more, a woman to rule at his side so he didn't have to suffer the indignity of decaying alone, long since overshadowed by his heir to the point where everyone else was just waiting for him to die. And Azula? There were obviously benefits to be had. She wouldn't have to settle for a man who'd secretly play politics behind her back (Agni knows Ozai has the subtlety of a piano falling from the sky). Nor would she have to settle for someone useless and dispassionate.  
  
_He'll need to be whipped into shape, certainly,_ Azula thought to herself, her fingertips momentarily squeezing his hair, if nothing else a response to him edging her closer and closer. _but as long as he knows when to stay out of my way, this can work..._  
  
She felt a slight resistance. "...don't stop now daddy. mmmm, we're almost there" she barely managed, almost losing the ability to stand straight. She hadn't exactly been keeping track of the time. Or maybe she had, just that she could barely think of minutes and seconds with her nerves on fire. "I'll, I'll make it all worth your while" she heaved. "Every!" a whimper "Every minute."  
  
And as if a switched had been flicked, the man who had a second ago been ready to ask if what he was doing was working at all redoubled his efforts. And finally!  
  
"Yees!" she screamed, exhaling a breath of blue and yellow that any larger would have singed that beautiful hair, almost doubling over in pleasure. "Yes, daddy."  
  
"No. Nonononono" she exclaimed, already feeling him slowing, trying to put an end now that she had had her firey release. "Listen." the Phoenix Princess announced, in the most authoritative voice she could manage at the moment. "If you stop right now, I'll never let you inside of me." she threatened. "Show your little girl how much you want this. Show her how much you love her. Give her a second."  
  
Oh, she would. She totally would. After this little display, him on his knees, making his little girl come... she'd let him do anything to her if it meant having that kind of power over him.  
  
But he didn't know that. _Agni, he didn't know that!_ He kept going. His lips and his tongue didn't stop with one, he continued as if is very life were contingent on his daughter's second orgasm.  
  
"Aaah!" she screamed a final time, feeling cold metal rush up behind her as her legs finally gave way, leaving both of them on the deck-plates (one mourning the end of all good things, the other happy for a breath of fresh air). As soon as she was able her hands found the Phoenix King's shoulders. "Thank you, daddy" she said in that same soft voice she had began with, the euphoria making her forget where she was or what she had promised.  
  
Ozai, however, had not forgotten the last fifteen minutes of having his face stuffed between his daughter's legs. He hadn't forgotten her laughs and jabs and he certainly hadn't forgotten what she had promised directly or not.  
  
"You're very welcome" he growled, almost wanting her to endure the same treatment with the hard cock currently trying to escape his pants. Though that wouldn't be nearly as satisfying. Not at all. Azula had grown much over the years, but not enough to cause him much trouble. In one decisive motion he threw her over his shoulder, leaving her belt and trousers abandoned on the deck plates.  
  
"Where are you taking me, daddy?"  
  
No response.  
  
Azula from her little view could see the sea retreating, hear a hatch opening.   
  
"At ease." Ozai dismissed the soldiers guarding the entrance of the spire (whom, if they were in any way amused by seeing their crown princess bottomless, hung over the Phoenix King's shoulder, did a good job of hiding it). A few more soldiers, a few more hatches. "Dadddyyy...." Azula pleaded. "Put me down, you're embarrassing me"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
A final creak of a hatch and Azula barely had time to react to being thrown on the bed. The Phoenix's King's bed, complete with a canopy and certainly more than one person could ever need.  
  
"If I knew you had this in here perhaps I would have negotiated for your room." Azula remarked.  
  
"We can share if you want" Ozai responded, before dropping his trousers. "Though you'll have to earn it first." he mocked, before practically jumping on her like an animal, biting down hard on her neck and eliciting a cry. "You made me slog through twenty minutes of that for this" another bite. "And I'm going to make sure it was worth my while." he growled before grabbing her arms and pulling her further onto the silken sheets, pulling her top over her head leaving nothing left but her bindings.  
  
Had this been the first event, Azula may have put up some token resistance. Some show that getting inside of her wasn't free. Though at this point she could scarcely care - her insides were aching for more and they didn't care how they got it, as long as they got it _now_. And if the Phoenix King took what he wanted, all the better.  
  
And the he certainly didn't disappoint, his royal cock plunging deep without delay, her insides already thoroughly soaked from the previous affair.  
  
Though Azula's need was not satiated. "Daddy! It hurts!" she squealed with only half sincerity - no longer lost in the moment now that the Phoenix King was fucking her like a stallion with little regard for her own comfort and pleasure, though happy to see she hadn't entirely snuffed out her father's man-pride.  
  
**_Rip._**  
  
Ozai only slowed for a brief moment to tear off a long strip of cloth from the canopy, crushing into a ball and stuffing it into her mouth. "Shut up!" he commanded, not caring if him taking what he deserved _displeased_ her, immediately holding down a hand trying to remove it - his other hand pulling down hard on her bindings and finally exposing her tits. "And stay still. Or this will hurt more than it has to." he growled, unable to suppress a smile as he looked down on the girl under him, helpless to even so much as talk back.  
  
This was how it was supposed to have been. This was exactly what he had imagined from the beginning, him taking what he wants and having _her_ beg for momentary pleasures. She didn't have the right to complain, she lost the right to a thoughtful fucking the moment she went ahead and _negotiated_.   
  
"You've been a very naughty girl." He bit again, this time on her shoulder, eliciting only a muffled cry. "And you... should have known better to challenge your father. For you'll only pay for it later." he growled, having trouble speaking as he approached his own climax. No, this was _better_. Showing the bratty bitch her place. Though perhaps it was the waves of pleasure flowing through him affecting his judgment, _this was worth it_ , Ozai decided.  
  
The Phoenix King grunted as he came inside of his daughter, finally.  
  
"And with more pain" he finished, sliding out of her and laying with the silken sheets to his back, falling silent in his own afterglow.  
  
...  
  
"Well." Azula spoke finally, having removed the gag from her mouth. "I suppose I never negotiated for a painless experience." she said, sounding more amused than anything as she sat up. "We must do this again sometime."  
  
She stood up from the bed. "I don't suppose you have any spare pants?"  
  
"I might. What will the fair Princess offer in return?"  
  
"hmmm" she considered. "Perhaps the fair princess will forget how roughly she's been treated." she mocked.  
  
Ozai laughed. He may not have been the best at knowing other's thoughts, but he knew very well that this was a night she wouldn't want to forget. "I find your offer vague and unconvincing. Perhaps you'll accept a counteroffer"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I imagine this would be a good of a place as any to spend your last night, hmm?"


End file.
